Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build
is the second installment of the ''Heisei Generations Series that serves as the (9th overall) Movie War crossover between Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. In the film, Kamen Riders from two parallel universes race against time to stop a mad scientist from destroying their worlds. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on December 9, 2017, and released on DVD/Blu-Ray on May 9, 2018. Theatrical screenings of the film were followed by a teaser announcing the then-upcoming Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. Synopsis The story begins following Ex-Aid and Para-DX's battle against Build during Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending. Build appeared and took Ex-Aid’s powers away, but Sento has no recollection of such incident happening other than a dream. Misora has made two new Fullbottles. When Sento arrived to a Smash distress call, he found a Nebula Bugster instead, the latest mutation of the Bugster Virus. While Sento battled the Nebula Buster, Ryuga was blown into an alternate reality where the Sky Wall never existed, where he meets Emu and the Gamer Riders. The Riders from the world of Build and the Riders from the world of Ex-Aid, alongside the Legend Riders Fourze, OOO, Gaim, and Ghost will stand up against this threat! Plot The film begins with Sento Kiryu dreaming about taking Ex-Aid’s powers. When he wakes up after Misora finishes purifying the Doctor and Game Fullbottles, he tells the others about his weird dream and reveals his new RabbitTank Sparkling power-up bottle. Then, the team are called into battle when Nebula Bugsters begin attacking Touto. Realizing their powers have no effect on the monsters, Build accesses the Doctor and Game bottles for an Ex-Aid Best Match, remembering that Ex-Aid was in his dream. Left Kaiser then appears and takes the new bottles from Build and runs off. Cross-Z runs after him and gets sucked into Enigma, a inter-dimensional gateway that brought him to a parallel world where the Sky Wall never existed. Build fends off Left Kaiser and retrieves the stolen bottles, but is too late to save Cross-Z. Nebula Bugsters begin to attack the public due to the interdimensional interference caused by Engima, alerting the attention of several former Kamen Riders. The Doctor Gamers arrive to the scene to try to calm the peace, with Emu out of commission due to Build taking his powers the week prior. Right Kaiser then appears and takes responsibility for unleashing the Nebula Bugsters for the sake of empowering the Enigma on his side. He activates the Enigma and sends Build’s Earth to their dimension, with the denizens of each Earth in awe after seeing another Earth in the sky. Enigma activates again, this time rendering the Gamer Drivers and Gashats useless. Right Kaizer attacks the Riders, only for them to be protected by the appearance of Kamen Rider Ghost. The Doctor Riders help quell the infected and wounded civilians in medical care while Emu thanks Takeru and Onari for his help. Then Ryuga appeared and began yelling at Asuna Karino about the Sky Wall. Emu notices the Build Driver on Ryuga and demands for his Ex-Aid powers back, with Ryuga dismissing the idea. Meanwhile on Build’s Earth, Parado has encountered Sento and demands for Emu’s powers back, claiming it took him two entire years in an attempt to track Build down. After hearing Parado out, Sento realizes that Parado and “Ex-Aid” came from a world where the Sky Wall never existed. Soichi Isurugi appears and explains that Nebula Bugsters are monsters from a different world infused with their world’s Nebula Gas, and the only one who can defeat them are “riders with the power of video games,” which he tells Sento that that was the most likely reason as to why Sento refused to return Ex-Aid’s bottles. He suggests that Parado use the Game Fullbottle to communicate with Emu on the other side, which succeeded. The conversation confirmed a time difference between the two worlds and that Enigma was able converge the two time zones into one linear flow, and to Sento’s acknowledgement that Ryuga was in Ex-Aid’s world. The Doctor Riders begin to work a plan out with Kuroto Dan, while Parado falls temporarily ill due to the influence of the Fullbottle over his virus physiology. Soichi continues to explain how Kaisei Mogami once found a way to cross over to parallel worlds using the Sky Wall, and tells Sento to stop him. To help, he leaves behind 2 Fullbottles: Phoenix and Robot. With a new plan in tow, Kuroto Dan faces the Nebula Bugsters with the new Kamen Rider Build Gashat he created from the data when Build attacked him. The new Gashat would allow him to insulate their gear from the negative effects of Nebula Gas exposure, albeit temporarily. Kuroto is asked to make more, but he refuses until Onari panders to his god complex and successfully convinces him to do so. Sento begins his investigation of Kaisei Mogami by retrieving a profile of him from Gentoku Himuro, who explains that Mogami worked very closely with Takumi Katsuragi. During Mogami’s studies of the Sky Wall, he discovered traces of the Bugster Virus and determined it came from another reality, but the government refused to fund his development of Enigma: a machine that would allow travel between these two worlds, so Mogami quit and began working with Katsuragi assisting him in secret whilst maintaining his job for the government. Sento then goes through Project Build’s files and discovers that Mogami had succeeded in using combination of the Nebula Gas and Bugster Virus, the Nebula Bugsters, as a fuel source for his inventions, including the Kaiser System and the Enigma. However doing so would require potent samples of the Bugster Virus, and the only way to do that was to quickly finish the Enigma and travel to the other world for samples. Sento realized that the Build that had attacked Ex-Aid was actually Katsuragi, which had coincided with his dreams. Confused as to why Katsuragi would also take Ex-Aid’s powers, Sento hypothesized that Katsuragi had disovered Mogami’s true intent, to combine both Build and Ex-Aid’s worlds, resulting in the destruction of both worlds. Sento then starts destroying the Nebula Bugsters, forcing out Left Kaiser. Sento, who has determined that the Nebula Bugsters are the energy source for Enigma, was destroying them to shut it down and lure out Left Kaiser. Left Kaiser then attacks Build, to which Sento uses the two Fullbottles left for him to become Build PhoenixRobo Form, which successfully drives off Left Kaiser. Sento then uses a tracker which he placed on him to track Mogami. On the way, he asks Parado about the ‘Muteki’ in the Ex-Aid research files, as he is still confused as to why Katsuragi took Emu’s power rather than Parado’s. Parado explains that when he and Emu unite, they gain the power of invincibility. Sento realizes that the key to defeating Mogami is Ex-Aid’s Muteki power, which is why he stole Emu’s power before the Gamer Drivers were disabled by Enigma. Using Parado as a link, Sento explains to Emu and the others that Mogami is trying to fuse both of their worlds together which will result in their complete destruction. Emu and Ryuga then try to find Enigma in their world, but are stopped by a swarm of Nebula Bugsters. Hiiro, Taiga, Kiriya, and Nico are also trying to fight them off in civilian form to little effect when Takeru arrives with 3 Kamen Rider Build Gashats which Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya use to become Brave, Snipe, and Lazer Turbo. Takeru then transforms into Ghost to help. Emu and Cross-Z are struggling to defeat their Nebula Bugsters, to which Ryuga becomes confused as to why Emu is fighting so hard despite not being able to transform. An earthquake then opens up a crevice which Ryuga falls in to before being saved by Emu and a mysterious stranger who introduces himself as Eiji Hino. He tells them that his investigating has led him to realize that Foundation X, the terrorist research organization, are connected. He takes them to a Foundation X facility tower whilst Sento and a weakening Parado discover a hidden tunnel near the dam. Ryuga again questions why Emu is fighting so hard, and Emu explains how he will always fight to bring back the smile on a patient’s face. Sento and Parado arrive at the Enigma on their world and find Left Kaiser. Ryuga and Eiji finds Right Kaiser, with both Kaisers revealing themselves as different versions of Kaisei Mogami, though Sento’s Mogami has cybernetic body parts. Mogami explains that Katsuragi intended to sell his Rider System as a weapon, and wanted to leave before Enigma could be complete. He got into a fight with Mogami over leaving which caused a system overload in Enigma which injured half of Mogami’s body. Mogami then confirms that Enigma was never just a parallel world transportation device, but is actually a fusion device. He then reveal that the fusion of worlds will result in the worlds’ destruction, whilst they will fuse themselves together so they will gain immortality, becoming the emperor of all parallel worlds: BiKaiser. Sento lashes out at Mogami, who he rushes through revealing it to be a hologram, who remarks that the world will end in 30 minutes before disappearing. Emu, Ryuga, and Eiji learn the same plan from their Mogami, who unveils a collection of Core Medals and Astro Switches. Mogami reveals that he worked with Foundation X to develop the Enigma Machine at his end, whilst using their resources and research to recreate Core Medals and Zodiarts Switches. He then resurrects the Greeed as mindless servants: Uva, Mezool, Gamel, Kazari and to Eiji’s shock, Ankh. Despite it being a fake, Eiji cannot bring himself to hit Ankh as he holds the two pieces of the broken Taka Medal, they cause Ankh great pain as he falls out of a hole in the wall, Eiji jumps after him. During the drop, the broken pieces enter Ankh’s body, restoring his mind and personality to the Ankh that Eiji knows. Despite his joy at his friend being revived, their reunion will have to wait. Returning to the top floor, Ankh rips out a medal each from Uva and Kazari, and says he wants an Ice Pop for his work. He throws the medals, allowing Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo. As he leads the Greeed away, Mogami transforms into Right Kaiser and defeats Cross-Z. He then takes the four Zodiart Switches and blasts the roof down on Emu and Ryuga, who are saved by the timely arrival of Kamen Rider Fourze, who drops them down to the ground and introduces himself as Gentaro Kisaragi. Gentaro takes them to Amanogawa High School to meet his friend JK, who was following Foundation X and has determined that the Enigma Machine is located at the school due to the residual concentration of Cosmic Energy. Furthermore, JK has determined that Enigma will be activated when the planetary alignment has Cosmic Energy at its highest: 12 noon that day. They are then blocked by the four revived Zodiarts: Cancer, Scorpio, Leo, and Virgo, who Gentaro says he will deal with. Ryuga again questions his reasons, asking if he’s only fighting because he’s a Kamen Rider, to which Gentaro explains he fights to protect his friends, and students and staff at the school. He then transforms into Fourze, and uses the Giant Foot Switch to kick Leo and Cancer back across the courtyard where they hit the Enigma machine, which had been cloaked to hide it, but the cloaking device is neutralized. Emu runs off into Enigma. Parado and Sento are searching the dam where Parado first woke up and where Ryuga disappeared looking for Enigma but cannot find it. They then see a young man approaching them, who jumps up and kicks the air, revealing the cloaked Enigma machine. He then introduces himself as Kouta Kazuraba aka Kamen Rider Gaim, explaining that Mogami is aspiring for some ‘forbidden fruit,’ and he’s going to put a stop to it. The Enigma machine then spits out dozens of Guardians, and Kouta says he will hold them back whilst Sento and Parado go ahead. He transforms and charges. With just over 3 minutes to go, Emu and Sento are both at the controls of their respective Enigma machines. Sento instructs Emu to push Enigmas’ output to maximum, which Parado objects to. Emu reminds Parado that Build stealing the Ex-Aid power is why it still exists, and tells him to trust Build. Together, Emu and Sento both activate Enigma, causing the two structures to rise up. The two worlds then pull closer together, allowing the Enigma machines to interlock and begin the fusion of the two worlds. Emu runs outside and finds Ryuga, who is confused as it isn’t yet 12. As Ryuga starts shouting at Emu, they are both shocked to see Sento on his Machine Builder riding down the outside of the Enigma machines. Sento meets with Ryuga and Emu, jesting that the former has gotten fatter, causing Ryuga to question whether he caused the end of two worlds just to make that remark. Parado then appears alongside reuniting with Emu. Sento then hands over the Doctor and Game Bottles to Emu, and on his instructions, Emu shakes the bottles and regains his Ex-Aid power. The two Mogamis then appear on Enigma, incredulous that Sento would push the Enigma machines to combine just to return Ex-Aid’s power. They then use their Kaiser Systems to fuse together into BiKaiser, then spawn an army of Guardians to defend them. Just then, Fourze, OOO, Ghost, and Gaim arrive on their respective bikes to back up the others. Sento and Emu then transform and lead the charge, though their is some dispute between the riders as to who is the leader of their group. Gaim, Fourze, Ghost, and OOO all battle the Guardians whilst cycling through their powers and forms, with Ankh giving Eiji the three Red Medals before fading away. Eiji then transforms into OOO Tajadol Combo, then along with Gaim Kiwami Arms, Fourze Cosmic States, and Ghost Mugen Damashii, fly up and destroy the towers supporting the interlocked Enigma machines, which then turn into a rocket and fly away. BiKaiser explains to Build and Ex-Aid that as long as the two Enigmas are interlocked, the fusion cannot be stopped and fights them. On a rooftop, Ryuga questions why all the others are fighting. No-one’s asked them to do it, no-one will thank them for it, calling them all idiots for fighting until they are worn out. He then realizes that there is actually nothing wrong with that, and decides to fight for himself and those who believe in him, and transforms into Cross-Z. Atop the Enigma machines, Build and Ex-Aid are being thrashed by BiKaiser, but refuse to give in, with Ex-Aid transforming to Muteki Gamer. Cross-Z then arrives and hands to Build the RabbitTank Sparkling Can. Build then uses it to become Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form. Together, Ex-Aid and Build start to turn the tide and start to damage BiKaiser, who is confused as he should be immortal. Build reveals that when they pushed Enigmas’ power to maximum, they pushed the system to combine before 12, so it wasn't at full power. Together, Build and Ex-Aid are able to take on BiKaiser, reaffirming why they fight as they use their finishers to destroy both the Enigma machines and BiKaiser. With the destruction of the machines, the devastation reverses and the worlds start to separate with Build's World being pulled back into its own universe. Build and Cross-Z meet up with the other riders to say goodbye, with Fourze giving Build his distinct friendship handshake. On the roof of the hospital, Emu and Parado are reunited with the other doctor riders who congratulate them on their success, though when Kuroto says that this whole experience has stimulated his godly talents Poppy threatens to put him inside her Bugvisor II. At the Daitenku Temple, Takeru sees Onari lingering around outside the entrance, trying to sneak in. Laughing, he allows Onari to come back to the temple, leaving him to sweep the grounds which he gratefully does. In the hills on a dam, Kouta remarks at how peaceful the world is, and that it will always be his home. Gentaro is bidding the students goodbye at the end of the day, when JK pushes a hiding Mr. Oosugi into the open. Gentaro thanks Oosugi for helping the students escape. In a quiet warehouse, Eiji holds up the three Red Core Medals which reform into Ankh. Eiji then hands him an ice pop, which he takes a bite of with a tear in his eye. With a smile on his face, he fades away again, and the two pieces of the broken Taka Medal drop to the floor into a small pile of ash. Eiji picks them up and affirms that they shall meet again someday. Back in the Nascita basement, Sento and Ryuga both collapse onto the bed, where Ryuga learns that Katsuragi was the Build who stole Ex-Aid’s power, not Sento. Ryuga starts to question whether the reason Sento had his dream was really because of a vision imparted by holding the Ex-Aid bottle, but his hypothesis as to why the dream happened is interrupted by Misora who tells them of a Smash sighting. Sento wants to wait a while but Ryuga stirs him up and is eager to go, causing Sento to smile at his attitude change. Some time later, in a warehouse alleyway, Build and Cross-Z are fighting some Faust Guardians when they are attacked by a mysterious golden blur which steals the Phoenix and Robot Full Bottles. Secretly watching the two from overhead, the golden Kamen Rider says he is simply taking back 2 Hokuto Fullbottles, and that they will meet again soon on the battlefield. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Build: Between episodes 14 and 15https://twitter.com/toei_riderBUILD/status/939653151535198208. **The events of this movie happens 2 years after Build's cameo in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending in the World of Build's timeline. **The ending credits scene with Grease's debut cameo takes place the night right before his appearance in episode 16. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: 1 week after Build's cameo in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending in the World of Ex-Aid's timeline, but before Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter''http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210815_2766.html#movie3 but before ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Memories of the Future. *''Kamen Rider Fourze: Judging from the date September 2018, this movie is supposed to take place 10 months after the ''Fourze portion in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. **However the writers forgot that the Fourze Driver should be destroyed in Ultimatum, thus the assistant director retconed Ultimatum to be take place after this moviehttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210918_2766.html. Officially, it is intended that the movie takes place after Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation but before the Fourze portion in Ultimatum. *Kamen Rider OOO: After the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, as well as Eiji's cameo in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum . Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders And Introducing Grease Allies Build *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi/Evolto *Sawa Takigawa *Gentoku Himuro Ex-Aid *Parado *Asuna Karino *Nico Saiba Others *Onari Yamanouchi *JK *Chuta Ohsugi *Hina Izumi (flashback only) *Chiyoko Shiraishi (flashback only) *Shintaro Goto (flashback only) Villains Foundation X Bugster *Nebula Bugster Horoscopes Greeed Other Cast ;Build cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Returning cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : Uncredited * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle Used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: Rabbit, Doctor, Kaizoku, Lion (in Build Phone), Taka, Ninjya, Phoenix ****Abiotic: Tank, Game, Densha, Gatling, Comic, Robot ****Other: RabbitTank Sparkling ***Takumi (Flashback) ****Biotic: Rabbit, Gorilla ****Abiotic: Tank, Diamond **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon *'Form Used:' **Build ***Sento ****RabbitTank Form, Ex-Aid Form, KaizokuRessya Form, HawkGatling Form, NinninComic Form, PhoenixRobo Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form ***Takumi (Flashback) ****RabbitTank Form, GorillaMond Form Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Kamen Rider Build (in Gashacon Breaker), Mighty Action X, Bakusou Bike (in Kimewaza Slot Holder), Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Taddle Quest, Kamen Rider Build **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Bang Bang Shooting, Kamen Rider Build **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bakusou Bike, Kamen Rider Build **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Kamen Rider Build, Dangerous Zombie *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bike Gamer Level 2, Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Newton, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Nobunaga, Grimm Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Sakura Hurricane, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Sakura Hurricane *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Chain Array, Cosmic **Cross - Giantfoot, Launcher **Triangle - Gatling, Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Condor *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Tajadol Combo Theme song *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL Special Medley Alternate Poster When the film was announced, Toei released two versions of the movie's poster. One of the heroes in their transformed states, and the other in their civilian forms. News xlarge heiseigenerations 201710 04.jpg|Original/main poster thumb-12160-1721880-entame.jpg|Alternate poster International Movie Theaters The film was released in Taiwan in February 8, 2018, and Hong Kong in March 15, 2018, available in both Japanese language with Chinese subtitles and Chinese dub. The flim was released in Thailand in April 22, 2018 , available in both Japanese language with Thai subtitle only. Heisei Final (TW).jpg|Traditional Chinese movie poster (Taiwan) Heisei Final (HK).jpeg|Traditional Chinese movie poster (Hong Kong) Final Thailand Theatrical Poster.jpg|Thailand poster Errors *The placement of the two parallel Earths next to each other is inconsistent throughout the entirety of the film. Whilst the characters from their respective worlds are able to see the counterpart world's Japan directly above them, the zoomed out shot of both Earths instead has both Japans facing outward instead of facing each other. *When the camera pans out for JK to take a picture of the Doctor Riders, Ghost is mysteriously out of the shot despite standing in front of the Riders. *When the Doctor Riders activate Kamen Rider Build Gashats to transform, they don't wear a Gamer Driver, but it suddenly appears in the very next scene. *When Emu transforms and the profile array appears, two silhouettes are seen in place of Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X and Genm's Action Gamer Level 1, even though they aren't seen when the other Doctor Rider transform. *When Emu transforms along with Sento, Bike Gamer is also materialized, even though he didn't activate a Bakusou Bike Gashat. *Before Takeru transforms into Ghost, he is not seen summoning the Ghost Driver and it just appears on him even though it wasn't there in the previous scene. *In one scene, the Build suit is actually reversed while Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer is fighting Bikaiser. *Fourze using a Module that is on his right arm in Cosmic States is impossible as it would revert him back to Base States. *Around the time that Build transforms into RabbitTank Sparkling, the gear color of Bikaiser are reversed. *When Ex-Aid transforms into Muteki Gamer, the Hyper Muteki projection screen isn't seen. *When Snipe changes into Simulation Gamer, the sound announced is different than the original one, much like when Para-DX assumes his Level 50 forms. *When Eiji, Emu, and Ryuga confront Kaisei Mogami in his lair, he states that Eiji cannot transform. Later, Ankh is shown pilfering Foundation X's Core Medals from the Greeeds and giving them to Eiji, implying that the reason Eiji could not transform is because he lost his Core Medals at the end of OOO. This seems to be ignoring the fact that Eiji regained the Core Medals in Movie War Mega Max and has used them to transform in subsequent appearances. *For unknown reasons, before OOO performs the Prominence Drop, he adjusted the OOO Driver. *When Sento transforms with Emu, after the Driver announces "Best Match", Sento just leaves his hand around the lever without cranking it for no apparent reason. *When Build fights the Nebula Bugsters in order to lure out Kaisei Mogami, he is shown inserting the Doctor Fullbottle into the Drill Crusher in order to fight the Nebula Bugsters with it. He is somehow able to damage them with the Hawk Gatlinger as well, despite that weapon not having any port in which the Game Fullbottle could be inserted to achieve the same effect. Notes *This film marked the return of: **Eiji Hino, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. **Ankh, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. **Gentaro Kisaragi, since . **Kouta Kazuraba, since [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1|the first set of Gaim Gaiden]]. ***Of note, actor Gaku Sano returned to play Kouta this time, as Gaim's appearance in the previous Heisei Generations movie was only filled up by recycled voice clips following Gaku being unavailable at the time for filming. **In addition, with Shunya Shiraishi and Ryoma Takeuchi's return in [[Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders|previous Heisei Generations]] plus Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda's reunion in the promotion of Futo Detective, all of the Heisei Kamen Rider phase 2 protagonist actors have made a "return" before the Heisei period ended. ***Additionally, from W'' to ''Ghost, the original actors who played the main Rider in Movie War films have appeared at least three times. ****Both Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda first appeared in Movie War 2010 and their third would be Movie War Mega Max. ****Shu Watanabe first appeared in Movie War Core and his third would be Movie War Ultimatum. However, due to his character's appearance in this film, he is the first actor to reprise his role for more than three Movie War films. ****Sota Fukushi first appeared in Movie War Mega Max and his third was this film. ****Shunya Shiraishi first appeared in Movie War Ultimatum and this third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Gaku Sano first appeared in Sengoku Movie Battle and his third was this film. ****Ryoma Takeuchi first appeared in Movie War Full Throttle and his third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Shun Nishime first appeared in Super Movie War Genesis and his third was this film. *Following its immediate predecessor, this is the second Heisei Generation movie with "with Legend Riders" in its title. *Despite appearing in this movie, Gentoku Himuro does not transform into Night Rogue and Soichi Isurugi does not transform into Blood Stalk while possessed by Evolto. *It is unknown how Kamen Rider Grease can appear at the point in time that the movie takes place when the Sclash Driver blueprints have yet to be completed by Sento and taken by Soichi to Nanba Heavy Industries, which occurs after this movie in episode 15. **Due to Grease's cameo taking place in a post-credits scene and as it is never explained how much time passed since the movie's end, it's possible that this scene could take place between episode 15 and episode 16. *In the images shown in the Fourze's tribute in the end credits, some images with certain shots of Yuki Jojima are blocked. Whether this was in response in her actress Fumika Shimizu joining the controversial religious organization Happy Science and continuing to act under a new stage name in early 2017 is unknown. *The term "FINAL" in the film's title denotes this film being the final crossover film in the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as producer Shinichiro Shirakura has confirmed that there will be no more spring crossover movies from 2018 onwards (i.e. a discontinuation of the ), following the announcement of Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. The announcement of Heisei Generations FOREVER rendered FINAL's title somewhat inaccurate. *This is the first Movie War to have: **Elements from Kamen Rider Decade in the form of Parallel Worlds. **The new Rider appears to the main Riders in person. **One of the main Rider's ally in the past series have appeared in three consecutive Movie War films. In this case, Onari Yamanouchi. **The two head writers of the two featured series writing the movie. Unlike the early Movie War films, this is the first to have both head writers writing the entire film. **The main Rider of the previous series only uses his main and final forms. **The main Rider's allies that appeared in the past series makes a return in this film. As a result, this film features the most returning characters of the past series that are not in the current two series. **The main theme song to be a melody of the opening theme song of various series. **The Legend Riders in this film to have original actors reprising their role without having substitute voice actors filling the role or using voice recording from the actor's previous work such as on television series or movies. Unlike the previous Movie War films on the first teaser, this is the first time to confirm having the Legend Riders to be portrayed by their original actors. ***''Movie War 2010'' features several original Riders and all the main A.R. world Riders. Only the original version of Blade is voiced by his original actor, while the A.R. version of Faiz is voiced by replacement. ***''Movie War Mega Max'' features the Seven Legendary Riders and Kamen Rider Double, but the former were voiced replacement instead. ***''Movie War Ultimatum'' features Double, Accel, OOO, and Birth, however only OOO is voiced by his original actor. ***''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations'' features Wizard, Gaim, and Drive. Out of the three, Gaim is the only Rider that does not have his actor return, but reuses phrases that was use in his related materials. *The teaser poster only featured three Legend Riders' silhouette, instead of four. **Notably, the three Riders on said poster do not resemble any of the returning Riders for this movie. *''Gaim'' is the only series that does not feature at least one ally that appears in this movie. *Of note, Foundation X are the main antagonists of the movie. Their last appearance was in Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ through a cameo in the end of the special. *The assistant director of the movie has admitted he forgot that the Fourze Driver was destroyed. https://twitter.com/jumpeishiokawa/status/915194214987657216 As a result, this movie is treated as happening just before the event that leads to the Driver's destruction happened, which coincidentally still possible within the timeline, as the movie where Fourze Driver is destroyed is mentioned to be set in 5 years after the end of Fourze series, the same as Heisei Generations FINAL. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to reach #1 at the opening weekend box office.http://variety.com/2017/film/asia/japan-box-office-kamen-rider-top-spot-1202635664/ **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' to feature a new character that will appear in the current series and elements from Kamen Rider W due to Foundation X's appearance in this film. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature monsters that appeared in past series. *The 48th page of the guide book of this film foreshadows the Heisei Phase 2 Rider #10. Marked as "NEXT RIDER?" *Yuki and Kengo were mentioned by JK in this movie. *OOO uses Foundation X's Core Medals instead of his own throughout this movie. Additionally, the transformation effect is slightly altered **As Foundation X does not have Purple Core Medals, OOO is the only Legend Rider that does not use his final form. *Fourze and Ex-Aid do not use their super form whereas, both Gaim and Ghost use theirs. **Additionally, both OOO and Ghost use one of their main forms in this movie. *Several scenes from OOO were used in this movie as a flashback. *When OOO performs the Prominence Drop, he only uses his right foot instead of both of his feet. *The Dr. Pac-Man incident from Heisei Generations is acknowledged by Takeru, as he recalls how Emu saved his life. *When the Taka Core Medal containing Ankh's consciousness renters his body, a sound effect from the Cyclone is used when it renters the body. *During the ending credits, several screenshots from Ex-Aid, Ghost, Gaim, Fourze, and OOO were used. *At the end of the movie before the credits, Ryuga is about to suggest Sento a theory about the reason of why he dreamed with something that happened to Takumi Katsuragi, however he's only able to say "maybe you're..." before being interrupted by Misora. This is an earlier hint of Sento's true identity as Katsuragi that is revealed in the episode that follows this movie. *Much like the final episode of OOO, Ankh calls out the name of his Core Medals when OOO changes into Tajadol Combo. *Emu's situation of losing his transformation abilities is similar to Takeru's situation from the previous Heisei Generations. However the difference was that Emu had already lost his transformation ability prior to the start of the film, as in True Ending while Takeru loses his ability mid-film. *Interestingly, Ryuga's transformation into Cross-Z have him placing the Cross-Z Dragon on the driver without forming it into Adapter Mode. Instead, the Cross-Z Dragon automatically changes into Adapter Mode when Ryuga inserts the Dragon Fullbottle into the Cross-Z Dragon. *When Build is about to assume into Ex-Aid Form, the Doctor and Game Halfbodies can be seen on the Snap Ride Builder. Additionally, DoctorGame Form appeared for a brief second right before becoming Ex-Aid Form. Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies